


The Creature

by thetoyboxs



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, God Hyrule, No major injuries, Wild gets Hurt, uhh tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/pseuds/thetoyboxs
Summary: Wild should really know better than to walk into a Guardian Graveyard.
Relationships: Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	The Creature

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was yoinked from Grim and Polly on the LU Discord uwu

_Shit Shit Shit_

Wild cursed at himself, what a fucking idiot he had been. He knew better than anyone else that walking into a guardian graveyard in the middle of the night was the worst thing he could do. But he was so sure he destroyed all those pesky things last week!

It shouldn't have come to a shock when three of those damn machines whirred on, their stupid blue eyes shining as they stared straight at Wild, laser already aimed onto him.

_Fuck._

Wild was quick. Equipping the Hylian Shield. Jumping backwards. Parrying a shot immediately. Dodging another. One down.

His bow was immediately drawn. Firing an ancient arrow into the machines disgusting eye. Two down.

A fire was shot from the last guarding, barely missing Wild as he immediately jumped left. Another arrow shot. Missed. Another laser shot. Hitting Wild straight on. 

_Fuck._

Wild bit back the scream as white fury hot pain erupted in his abdomen. Even as he stumbled, he quickly nocked his last guardian arrow. 

Shooting the arrow straight on. Piercing the glowing guardians eye. Destroying it.

_Thank Hylia._

Wild was quick to get out of the field afterwards, escaping into the surrounding forest. He was even quicker to realise that he would be in excruciating pain until Mipha’s Grace activated when he was at the brink of death

_Hylia I take it back, fuck you._

Wild sighed as he slumped against a tree, gripping the gruesome injury at his abdomen. Blood was slowly staining his tunic and Wild was wondering if Twilight was looking for him. He had left the group to gather some mushrooms for the group, but he said he’d be back before sundown, and the sun had long since gone to sleep, leaving only the moon and stars to play in the sky.

Wild shook his head, his thoughts were not making sense anymore, a big signal of blood loss. How was he going to explain all the blood on his tunic? Ugh. That was going to be hard.

Wild’s vision was now starting to blur, darkness seeping into the edges. He could feel his breathing slow as his grip on his red tunic loosened.

Wait, red? Wasn’t it blue? Ugh whatever, Wild could not care right now, he was way too tired.

There was a rustle that caused Wild to jerk out of his hazy state. What was it? An animal? A monster? An enemy?

Wild struggled to push himself up, finding no strength in his arm or legs. He needed to get up. Something was coming. Something was coming and he needed to get up and fight.

Wild stood on shaky legs, propping himself up with his sword and leaning most of his weight onto the tree. His senses were murky and his abdomen was screaming at the movements. He squinted into the forest, looking for any movement.

And then **_it_** appeared.

Wild froze as a creature, showered in golden light, slowly emerged from behind a tree. It had a lower body of a deer, and its upper body was human, clad in a green tunic and long graceful ears, cheeks decorated in freckles as its eyes glowed a bright golden. Its fur looked silky and smoothed, not a speck of dirt seen, and its hair on top was fluffy and its curl bounced with each of its movement. It looked oddly like a god.

The creature slowly approached Wild, each step filled with grace. Wild could only stare in awe, he had seen blupees before, hell he had met with the Lord of the Mountain, but this creature looked nothing like them.

His breath hitched as the creature stopped, inches away from Wild. Yet, Wild did not feel in danger while in the presence of the strange creature, in fact, he felt weirdly safe.

The creature tilted its head, large eyes staring at Wild. Wild could only do the same, tilting his head in confusion at the creature. It oddly reminded Wild of someone.

Wild made no movements as the creature raised its hand, and caressed Wilds face. It felt oddly rough, yet comforting and calming, all at once. Wild leaned into the hand, eyes falling close.

The creature seemed to shift, before a tingle was felt on Wild’s forehead.

The tingle quickly seeped through Wild’s body. He could feel his strength seemingly return, and the constant burning pain in his abdomen die down, till it was no more. Wild could feel his wound fade, and the fatigue that once burned in his joints washed away.

As his eyes fluttered open, Wild looked at the creature, his vision long no longer blurry. He stared at the mystical creature. It healed him. The magical glowing godly creature healed him. The magical glowing godly creature that looked oddly like Hyrule healed him. Wait, what?

"Hyrule?"

The creature grinned, thumb smoothing Wild's chin, shaking his head. It leaned down once more, kissing Wild's forehead before letting go.

Wild quickly reached for the creature. His hand immediately passed through. The creature dissipated in a cloud of gold, leaving Wild in a state of shock.

_What. Was. That._

"Wild! There you are!" A voice ripped through Wild's thought, pulling him out of his state of shock

Turning to the source of the sound, he was met with a familiar set of curls. Hyrule quickly stumbled over the tree roots to Wild, he looked disheveled and was covered in dirt.

"Wild, what happened? Holy Hylia is that blood? Are you injured?" Hyrule quickly pulled at Wild to sit, lifting up his tunic to assess any damages, only to let out a sigh of relief to see there wasn't any.

"Oh thank Hylia, it's not your blood." Hyrule murmured, letting go of the tunic and leaning his head back. Wild could only stare, looking at his friends' features. He looked exactly like the creature, yet nothing at all.

While the creature had freckles that look like stars, Hyrule simply had few that littered his cheeks and nose. The creature's hair was luscious yet long and chaotic, but Hyrule had cut his hair just yesterday. The creature's eyes seemed to carry knowledge, yet Hyrule's still carried its ever curiosity.

"-ild. Wild. WILD!" Wild quickly snapped out of his thoughts, being shaken roughly by Hyrule.

"Huh? Yeah, Yeah?" Hyrule let out a sigh, staring at Wild with concerned eyes

"Are you okay? You're spacing out." Wild could only smile, shaking his head before standing back up.

"Sorry 'Rule, I just saw something really strange."

"Something strange? What was it" Hyrule asked, grabbing Wild's sword and passing it to him.

"Well, it healed me!"

"Healed you? So the blood is yours!"

"Haha, Sorry yeah."

"... How did it heal you?"

"Well, it gave me a Healing Kiss."


End file.
